moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Moviepedia:Block policy
This page will list infractions that can result in a block and what the durations of those blocks will be. ; Profanity Two week block for first offense, one month for second offense, three months for third offense. Fourth offense: consult with another admin to see if the new block should be double the previous block or if it should be longer, including a permanent block. * Though characters may use profanity in the stories they appear in, quotatations with profanity are not allowed on this wiki due to one of the conditions in the User Conduct section of Wikia's Terms of Use: users will not "post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct." This clause also applies to the next four items. ; Insults and harassment Place a warning on user's Wessage Wall for first offense, or a two week block if it is severe enough (a personal attack rather than insults). Second offense will be the next step up. If the first offense resulted in a warning, set the block for two weeks. Third offense: double the previous block. Fourth offense: consult with another admin to see if the new block should be double the previous block or if it should be longer. ; Racial slurs, hate speech or sexual statements Minimum of a one month block for first offense, three months for second offense, one year for third offense, permanent for fourth offense. ; Pornography Permanent block. Delete the pictures immediately and any links to those pictures. * While an argument could be made that someone appearing nude in a movie isn't automatically pornography, the clause listed above prohibits such pictures. Choose a different screenshot or provide a generic description instead. ; Inappropriate pictures (non-pornographic) Warning on user's Wessage Wall for first offense, or a two week block if it is severe enough. Second offense will be the next step up. Example: If the first offense resulted in a warning, set the block for two weeks. Third offense: double the previous block. * Note: if a picture depicts a racial slur, hate speech or a political statement, the above rules for those kinds of statements take priority. Delete the pictures immediately and any links to those pictures. ; Spam (advertisements, rants against third parties, political statements) One year block. Moviepedia is not the place to make such statements and in general, advertisements for other websites are not allowed. Exceptions may be made if an advertisement provides a tangible benefit, such as a link to a place where a movie can be legally purchased, but the advertisement must be minimized so that the ad itself is not the main focus. ; Spam involving copyright violations A typical example of this is when a link is posted as to where someone can download a movie. The links can be hidden or they're blatant. In each case, the link must be removed or the entire edit deleted/removed. Permanent blocks must be set since Moviepedia is likely not the only place this spam has been posted. ; Unacceptable user names User accounts with profanity, racial slurs, hate speech, sexual statements or slang words for any of these in the name should be permanently blocked. For other unacceptable user names, leave a notice on their Message wall telling them to create a new account. ; Antagonist fussing Violations of the Antagonist levels policy will be subject to being blocked. The reason for blocking users due to this is to prevent the wiki from returning to the condition it was in prior to May 2016. * First offense: use the Antag warning template to warn against antagonist fussing. Second offense: one-week block. Third offense: two-week block. Fourth offense: one-month block. Further infractions may be much longer at administrator's discretion, up to and including a permanent block (three months is the next-highest standard duration). ; Speculation abuse Since this is a form of false information, users can be blocked for engaging in it. Durations of the block are the same as for Antagonist fussing. See Movipedia:Speculation abuse for more information. ; Category spamming Due to the overhaul of categories that was necessary to meet conditions set by Wikia, ensuring that the number of categories does not balloon out of control again is necessary. Users that spend more of their time adding categories rather than content to the rest of the page are subject to being blocked for category spamming. See Category spamming for more information. * First offense: use the Catspam warning template to warn against category spamming. Second offense: one-week block. Third offense: two-week block. Fourth offense: one-month block. Further infractions may be much longer at administrator's discretion, up to and including a permanent block (three months is the next-highest standard duration). * Once an article has the required number of categories isted in the "Allowed categories" section of the Category policy, there will not be a need to add very many categories beyond those. The focus will then be filling out the body of the page. Users who continue adding categories after that point may be subject to higher blocks. Category:Policies